It has been conventional for a long time to apply a liner to drapery material, such as when such drapery material is retractably mounted for window treatment. Such liner material may be utilized for the sake of appearance from the opposite side of the window, for the protection of the drapery material from the sun or the protection of the drapery material from dust and/or other contamination originating on one side of the drapery material. Conventionally, however, such liner material is sewed to the drapery material and thereby presents a problem when same is to be changed for any reason such as for laundering, replacement due to excessive exposure to the sun or replacement for any other reason such as changing the external appearance of a building when the draperies are drawn.
While it is already known to support draperies on the hangers by snap-in means, such as that shown in the patent to Ford, U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,621, and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, this relates to only a single panel, namely the drapery (or the drapery with a liner sewed thereto) and makes no suggestion for the independent handling of a separate panel.
Other devices such as illustrated in the patent to Ford, U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,603, have utilized other quick connecting and/or detaching means for affixing draperies to hangers but, again, there was in many cases no consideration given to the separate suspending of two different but closely associated panels, such as a principal drapery and a liner therefor, and hence no suggestion was made in such cases for solving of the above-outlined problem. In other cases, such attempts resulted in a total width of a given hangers-and-drapery arrangement greater than that desirable for smooth traversing operation.
Accordingly the objects of the invention include:
1. To provide a drapery hanger and suspended panel arrangement whereby a pair of suspended panels, such as a principal drapery and a liner therefor, may be suspended from hangers by separate and quick detaching means in order that either of said panels may be removed and replaced quickly and conveniently without disturbing the other of said panels.
2. To provide a drapery hanger and suspended panel arrangement, as aforesaid, which will be of minimum lateral dimension in order both to improve stability and to assure a smooth traversing operation.
3. To provide a drapery hanger and suspended panel arrangement, as aforesaid, in which the points of suspension for both panels are all between vertical planes through the points of suspension of the hanger on the traverse rod.
4. To provide a hanger and panel arrangement, as aforesaid, which is sufficiently similar to presently known hanger and panel arrangements that same can be put into practice by the usual users thereof without at most other than casual or brief instruction.
5. To provide a drapery hanger and panel arrangement, as aforesaid, which is closely similar to present drapery hangers and can utilize presently known hanger spacing means therewith.
6. To provide a drapery hanger and panel arrangement, as aforesaid, which will be of maximum simplicity and wherein the hanger can be molded from plastics materials by relatively simple high production molds.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons acquainted with devices of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspection of the accompanying drawings.